1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety gate for children and especially for a safety gate having a locking device provided therein, so as that the safety gate is able to protect the children from accidentally going into a restricted or dangerous area.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 11, a conventional safety gate (50) for children is shown. The safety gate (50) normally has a first plate body (52) detachably engaged with a side of the doorframe and a second plate body (54) slidably engaged with the first plate body (52). The first plate body (52) has a lock (56) provided to secure the movement of the second plate body (54) with respect to the first plate body (52) and a plurality of protrusions (58) formed on a side face thereof, such that when the first plate body (52) engages with the side of the doorframe, the protrusions (58) are able to be received in the corresponding recesses (not shown) in the doorframe to secure the engagement therebetween. With such an arrangement, the safety gate (50) does prevent small children from going into a restricted or dangerous area and is able to expand to different widths to accommodate different doorframes.
However, if the children are tall enough to reach the lock (56), the lock (56) might be accidentally unlocked, and either the first plate body (52) or the second plate body (54) will be opened, which will compromise the integrity and usefulness of the gate (50).
Because the existing safety gate cannot fully protect children from accidentally going into a restricted or dangerous area, it is necessary to provide an improvement or modification to the safety gate to overcome the aforementioned problems. Therefore the present invention aims to provide an improved safety gate for children. The safety gate requires two different steps be disengaged from the doorframe, so that the safety of the children protected by the safety gate is enhanced.